Of Reflections and Orgasms
by DirtyBJH00r Contest
Summary: Edward and Bella are running late. Edward is desperately turned on. Will he give in to his lust filled emotions or keep them to himself? M for Lemons. A o/s entry for the "Do you have what it takes to be a Dirty BJH00r?" Contest!


Title: "Of Reflections and Orgasms"  
Rating: M  
Summary: Edward and Bella are running late. Edward is desperately turned on. Will he give in to his lust filled emotions or keep them to himself? M for Lemons.  
Pairing: Canon Edward & Bella

*~ _**I Do Not Own Twilight. ~*~ **_

* * *

_**Of Reflections and Orgasms**_

_**EPOV **_

"Bella, if you want to get there on time, we had to leave about five minutes ago." I called up the stairs in a playful manner. I sighed and checked my watch; we really should have left a while ago, even with my expert driving we are definitely going to be late.

"I'm coming; I just can't find my other black shoe… Alice is going to kill me." I heard her whisper the last part and knew she was nervous. I flitted up the stairs and quietly eased into the bedroom behind her, taking in the sight of her bent over in front of the bed, searching for the missing shoe. I immediately noticed the sinful blue dress she was wearing. It was tight fitting satin that hugged her in all the right places. Her hair was cascading down her back in soft waves and flowed down passed her shoulders, blocking her face from me as she was bent over continuing to look under the bed. Her perfectly curved ass was pushed out as she kept searching, unaware of my presence.

I licked my lips as a reaction to seeing this exquisite creature so vulnerable. I had to adjust the tightness of my pants from my raging erection. As I pressed down on my cock and shifted to the left side, I internally groaned at the friction I so desperately needed. I have never seen a more beautiful woman than my Bella. She is so sensual and erotic, so perfect in everything that she does. She drives me crazy just by smiling at me.

I leaned up against the door and looked her up and down as she stood up, facing away from me. I watched her walk over to her closet and peek inside while adjusting the hem of her dress that had risen up dangerously close to the curve of her ass. She bent slightly and just as she was about to lean forward, I sneaked up behind her and pressed myself against her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her firmly against me. She gasped and jumped at the sudden contact, but immediately relaxed when she realized it was my arms that she was enveloped in.

I pushed her hair aside so I could place a soft kiss on the curve of her neck and then trailed slow kisses down her left shoulder. I ran my nose along her neck and up to her hair, just breathing in the amazing scent that is Bella. She hummed in response to my touch and I could feel her lean into me further.

I placed soft kisses on her neck and throat and I grabbed onto her hips to press her ass forcefully against my straining erection. "Do you have any idea…how devastatingly sexy…you look in this dress?" I breathed into her ear, while emphasizing my words with a slow thrust of my hips. She moaned loudly, letting her head fall back onto my shoulder. Her hands rested on my arms that held her securely to my body. I grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulled slightly, tilting her head to the left so I could kiss the other side of neck. I whispered into her ear "Do you?" I watched her lips press together as she sighed and shook her head no. She has no idea.

"Well maybe I'll have to show you." I turned her slightly and closed the closet door in front of us, so we were now looking at our suggestive position in the mirror. I lowered my hands to the sides of her thighs and trailed my hands up very slowly, following the natural, enticing curve.

"See how perfect you are? This color blue, against your ivory skin… makes my mouth water. The feel of this satin against your body… makes my knees weak." I trailed my fingers slowly up to her hips and pulled her against me once more, then dragged my fingers slowly across her stomach. "Can you feel how much I want you, Bella? Can you feel…how hard I am for you?" I spoke in to her neck, kissing her in between words while my eyes locked with hers in the mirror. She licked her lips and breathed a heavy sigh while nodding her answer. "Mmmmm, I'm so hard for you Baby… you make me so fucking hard." I growled into her neck as I sucked on the soft skin just under her ear. She moaned again and this time followed it with a little whimper and I felt her legs give out a little. I held her hip firmly with my left hand and dragged my right hand slowly up to cup her right breast. I squeezed the perfect flesh into my hand with enough pressure to make her nipple hard and push out the satin of her dress.

I trailed my hand to her left breast and repeated my actions, getting the same result. The neckline of the dress was low enough for me to see the swell of her breasts spill over the top of the beaded satin. I watched her face in the mirror, as I continued to run my hands along her body.

"Edward… we're going to be late… your sister will be furious." She breathed out while stretching her right arm out to grab my neck and tug on my hair. Her fingers scraping my scalp felt amazing. She tugged on the hair at the nape of my neck and pulled my head down further as she turned her head to the side so I could kiss her. As soon as my lips touched hers, I was impossibly harder. My cock twitched in my pants and my hips jerked into the small of her back.

"I don't care… mmmm… Bella." I breathed into her mouth as she took my bottom lip into her mouth and bit down. Our kisses were becoming rougher, harder but still sensually slow. She opened her mouth and offered me her bottom lip, which I sucked on graciously. My hands wrapped around her waist tightly and her left hand rested on my arms. Her other arm was still stretched up to my neck, grabbing onto my hair. I opened my eyes and I moaned into her mouth when I took in the erotic sight in the mirror. I let my right hand fall down to the hem of her dress and traced the edge with my fingers, brushing against her thighs with each pass. I noticed how she rubbed her thighs together for some friction and I immediately moved my hand to push her legs apart.

"What do you want Bella?" I moaned as I ravaged her mouth and neck with kisses. "Tell me what you want… do you want me to touch you?" I asked her while I watched intently on our every move in the mirror.

"Edward, yes… please…" She breathed as I teased her with my fingers, traveling up and down the inside of her thighs. I slid my hand under the hem of her dress, trailing my fingers to the top of her panties. I pressed my hand down firmly on her belly, while I pressed my restrained swollen cock up against her lower back again. My fingers slowly moved down to the tempting blue lace that covered her beautiful flesh. I hooked my finger into the side of her panties, slowly stroking her wet flesh.

"God, Baby…you're so wet for me. You feel so good, mmm … I want to taste you." I said with a deep lust filled voice into her ear then sucked lightly on her lobe. She gasped loudly from my icy fingers brushing against her warm wetness. Her eyes shot open and locked on mine in the mirror. I smirked and raised an eyebrow in question. "Is this what you want? My fingers inside you…you want to cum baby?"

She started breathing heavy as I plunged a single finger into her throbbing pussy. I stroked her slowly and softly, pulling my finger almost completely out before diving back in. I rubbed her sensitive clit with my thumb as I hooked my finger inside her, reaching for her most sensitive spot. She was panting and begging for release. I twisted my fingers inside her, stroking every soft inch of her.

"Edward… more, please?" I pulled my finger out slowly only to add a second finger and thrust them deep inside her. I reached as deep as I could go and held my hand perfectly still, just applying some pressure deep in her core, as I kissed her mouth. Without withdrawing, I thrust my hand against her, hitting her even deeper than before, I felt her muscles tighten and clamp down on my fingers. The sound of my fingers plunging in and out of her was deliciously tempting. I desperately wanted to lick her cum off of my fingers and savor the sweetness of my sensual vixen.

"Edward… oh God… yes…mmmmm… unnnggggghhhh…" I started sliding my fingers in and out of her; I kept a slow rhythm, and just watching her enjoy my touch. I kissed her neck and throat as I brought her to unknown levels of ecstasy. I growled at the site of her biting down on her bottom lip and throwing her head back. Her chest was rising faster and faster as her heartbeat climbed. She had a light sheen glow on her forehead and neck, while her face and chest were flushed. My eyes burned into our reflection, I stared at my hand sliding in and out of her. I noticed the moisture seeping passed my fingers. I thrust my fingers faster and harder, knowing she was seconds away from orgasm. "Fuck… Bella… Are you watching? Watch how I make you cum." I breathed into the side of her neck as I licked a trail up to her mouth. Her walls clenched around my fingers, so tight that it slowed my ministrations. She screamed out my name and I saw her juices drip down her thigh very slowly. I felt an urgent need to bend her over and bury my steel length inside her.

"Edward, oh God…you… That was … incredible." She whimpered breathlessly as she relaxed back into me. She looked at me in the mirror and followed my gaze down to her left thigh. My eyes then met hers and I licked my lips suggestively, she pulled my face down to hers so I could claim her mouth once more. I moaned and gasped as her hand reached back in between us to brush against my cock on the outside of my pants. I twitched at her touch and my hips jerked forward of their own accord, my body's natural reaction to my Goddess.

I slowly pulled my fingers out of her, bringing them to my lips so I could taste her exquisite flavor. I groaned in appreciation as I sucked her cum from my fingers. She spun around in my arms to face me and pulled my fingers from my mouth so she could kiss my lips. I attacked her mouth, kissing, biting, licking and nibbling on her lips and tongue. Her taste drives me to levels of desperation. I always need more of her.

"I believe it's your turn Mr. Cullen." My Goddess breathed in such a sultry voice that it almost brought me to my knees. "I want to watch you cum, Edward." She reached up to kiss my lips and I wrapped my

arms around her tiny frame. I lifted her up off of her feet as I held her and kissed her until she was breathless. I carried her over to the bed and lowered her onto her back as I hovered above her. I dropped my head down so I could suck on her neck. I licked up the side of her throat and captured her sweet skin into my mouth with wet kisses. My lips dragged down her skin to the hollow of her throat where I placed one soft kiss. I traveled down to her collarbone and sucked on the skin I found there. She moaned my name and fisted her hands in my hair. I could feel the moisture building between her legs again and I pressed my body down on top of hers, trapping her underneath me.

"You are… so beautiful like this… ethereal." I breathed into the side of her neck. "I'm completely at your mercy." I looked into her eyes and my breath caught in my throat when I saw the intensity there. Her eyes had darkened to almost black with pure lust; she almost looked like a vampire. Her eyes burned into mine and her tongue came out to wet her already glistening lips.

"Let me move you?" She asked while sitting up underneath me to kiss my lips. She pushed against my chest and my hands immediately went to grip her hips. She turned me slightly and crawled into my lap while pushing me back against the headboard. She straddled my legs and lowered herself on top of me and kissed my lips with such passion it rivaled my own.

I kneaded my fingers into her hips with more pressure than I should have but I needed to be as close to her as possible. I rocked my hips into her as I pulled her down towards me, pressing myself against her now soaked panties. "Bella…" I breathed out in between kisses. I couldn't even come close to forming sentences; all I could think was Bella. My need for her completely incapacitated any other thought I might have had. I was completely vulnerable to her, and I was not complaining. I belong to her in every way.

"Just lie back and relax Edward, I'm going to make you feel good, I promise." She said in the sexiest voice I had ever heard from her mouth. I relaxed my hold on her hips so she could move the way she wanted to. She lowered her head and placed soft kisses on the side of my neck and trailed little kisses around to my jaw, which she began biting and sucking on. _God, that feels fucking amazing_.

"Bella… that feels so good…" A low growl was building deep in my chest. Her hands were roaming and kneading my chest and stomach while she continued to nibble and run her tongue slowly across my jaw. The feeling of her biting on my jaw like that was driving me completely crazy. Her tiny hand came up to my collar bone and she used me as leverage to prop herself up some more. Her thigh brushed against my erection in the process, which earned her a soft moan from my lips.

"Mmmmm, Edward I love tasting you like this. God, I love this sexy jaw. These luscious lips… you are all mine." She said it with so much confidence, she is sex personified.

"I am definitely yours… this… is all yours too." I emphasized my words by taking her hand and pressing it against my straining erection. She whimpered and moaned when she felt the hardness in my pants. I captured her bottom lip carefully in between my teeth and then sucked on it lightly. Her hands went to work on the button and zipper of my pants. Once she had them open she shifted them down off my

hips. I grabbed her head and fisted her hair in my hand, pulling her to my lips. I forced my tongue into her sweet mouth and worshiped her lips with my own.

"Edward…" She softly moaned out my name, almost completely breathless. I watched her hands move all over my chest and slide down, dragging her nails across my stomach. She lowered he body over mine and settled in between my propped up knees. She put her hands on my thighs and pressed down and apart. She massaged the head of my cock through my boxer briefs and bent down to kiss it, while her eyes burned into mine. The side of her mouth twitched upwards into a crooked grin and she licked her lips. I growled slightly at the sight. She hooked her fingers into the waistband of my underwear and slid them down. She dragged her bottom lip from the soft skin just under my belly button all the way down to my inner left thigh.

"Bella… God… Fuck…" I hissed her name and threw my head back, unable to watch the torturous pace at which she was moving. She felt amazing, but I needed more, I could already feel the pressure building in my stomach. She wrapped her tiny fingers around the base of my cock and licked very slowly, tracing circles around the head of my cock. I gasped at her touch and immediately had to hold back a fierce growl that threatened to escape. I twisted my hands in her hair and guided her while she tried to take my full length into her mouth.

"Uhhhh… Bella… so good…" She pulled up slowly, sucking gently and releasing me with a soft popping sound. She looked up at me through her long lashes as she lowered her head once more and took me into her mouth again, this time with more pressure. I kept one hand on the back of her head as she moved up and down on my cock and the other hand fisted the sheets on the bed next to me. She took me so deep into her mouth and swirled her tongue around, and I had to hold her head in place for a moment so I could savor the feel of her mouth on me like that. I felt her start to pull back slightly and I relaxed my grip on the back of her head. I moaned loudly at the feeling of slipping from her warm mouth and desperately needed more friction.

I looked down as her lips slowly closed around my shaft and slid back off my cock once more. I couldn't help but stare at how wet she left my cock. I wanted to slide into her right there but I knew she wasn't finished with me yet, I could see it in her eyes. She was enjoying this just as much as I was.

"You taste so good, Baby, does it feel good?" She asked me as she kept her mouth hovering slightly open over my cock. She flicked the head of my cock with the tip of her tongue and I had to refrain from forcing her head down so I dug my clenched fists into the bed again.

"Fuck yes, oh God… keep going Baby… so good…" I sat up quickly and grabbed her head with both hands and brought her lips to mine so I could kiss her. I sucked on her bottom lip and when I pulled away she went right back to take me into her mouth again. I fell back against the bed to watch as she made love to me with her mouth. She kissed and sucked on my cock slowly, teasing me. Then as my moans got louder, she began to move faster, taking me deeper into her mouth. She wrapped her hand around my base and stroked whatever she couldn't fit in her mouth.

My head was spinning from the delicious sounds of her wet mouth sucking on me, up and down, over and over again. I felt the tightness in my stomach and I knew I wouldn't last too much longer. The warmth alone was enough to make me lose my mind, but when she used her tongue like that, I was in heaven. The scent of her arousal filled the air around me and I could taste her on my tongue. I licked my lips repeatedly, trying to get more of her taste. I started moaning wildly and growling, watching her jaw move and her cheeks push out as my cock filled her beautiful mouth.

"Mmmmm…oh fuck…" I was breathing heavy and erratic, I was losing all control and worried that the monster inside would overtake the man. Watching her tongue slide up and down my length and suck on my head was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. Her sinful mouth feels fucking amazing; I only wish she was already a vampire so I could really give it to her.

"Oh God…Bella…harder…suck me harder." I sat up, arching my back slightly as I became overwhelmed with immense pleasure.

Once she is a vampire, I won't have to be gentle with her, I can really feel her and so help me God, I am going to fuck the shit out of her. I could feel my legs actually start to shake as she sucked me harder. I began thrusting my hips to meet her as she came all the way down on me. She looked up at me to make sure I was watching, her eyes met mine and I knew I was close. I tangled my hands in her hair as I held her in place while I fucked her mouth. She was moaning around my cock and the vibrations were shooting through me like shockwaves.

"… unnhhh…gonna cum…Bellaaaaaa…" Everything went white. The amount of pleasure was blinding. A deep, primal and possessive growl burst from my lips as I held her head firmly in place as I jerked my hips up and released into her throat. I came so hard into her mouth and on her lips. She devoured every drop, enjoying herself thoroughly. She spent the next few minutes licking me clean, and in the process, had me ready for more almost instantly. Even from my wildest Bella induced fantasies, I have never cum so hard. It was almost painful to cum that hard. I screamed her name in ecstasy, my eyes rolled back into my head and I fell back against the pillows.

I reached an arm out to bring her to me. She climbed up my body, kissing little trails of fire along the way. I kissed her lips which were now swollen and a dark pink color. She tasted delicious, pure Bella but I can also taste myself on her mouth. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her down next to me. I hovered above her and kissed down her neck, to her throat down to her chest. I pulled her dress off of her body and licked my lips when I saw the blue lace that covered her delicious breasts.

"God, Bella… you are a very dangerous creature. One lick of your lips and you have me frantic." I moved my hands down to her flat stomach and traced little patterns with my fingers. I shifted my position so I could have better access to remove her soaking wet panties. My cock twitched when I brushed against her thigh. I was instantly hard as steel and pressing into her.

"Edward…oh God…" She moaned with a devilish smile on her face. She reached her hand down to wrap her fingers around my throbbing cock, with a surprised look on her beautiful face. I snorted a little laugh

while throwing her my best panty dropping grin and said "Vampire." She giggled as I pressed my lips to her neck as she wrapped her arms around me.

"You do know, Alice is going to kill the both of us for missing movie night, don't you? I've never seen anyone that excited to go to the movies." She said with a sarcastic snort and a raised eyebrow.

"I already told you… I don't care. All I care about is you. And right now, all I care about is making you cum, repeatedly." I winked at her and smiled crookedly while licking my lips suggestively.

"You ready for me Baby? … Mmmmm I'm gonna fuck you so hard…" She moaned, took my hand and pushed it towards her dripping pussy. I slid two fingers inside her with ease, she moaned again. "Yeah, you want it don't you? …You like that Bella?" I asked her in a deep, animalistic way as I withdrew my fingers from her.

"Fuck…Yes… Edwarrrrdddd… fuck me." She begged and moaned, then pushed her body against mine. I held her down and made her a promise, I whispered huskily into her ear, before biting it softly.

"I'm going to fuck you all night Baby. I'm also going to make you work that pretty little mouth of yours again. I want you screaming my name when you cum all over my cock." She moaned and latched onto me, refusing to let go. I eased my cock inside her easily, and proceeded to fuck her well into the morning hours.

I look forward to my Vampire Bella, we will never have to stop so she could sleep. But for now, I will lie here and wait for my fragile little human to wake up so I can make her mine all over again.


End file.
